The Exposure and Dosimetry Modeling Facility Core is directed by Dr. Georgopoulos. Workstations and server clusters that service this facility are located within the EOHSI and the hardware and software used are facilities of the EOHSI Computational Chemodynamics Laboratory (CCL). The aims of this core are to adapt, improve, and test methods for (1) estimating toxic exposures, including pharmacokinetic modeling of target tissue exposure, (2) assessing biomarkers of exposure, and (3) estimating transport, concentration, and deposition of chemicals, including estimation of inter- and intra-individual variation. The support services offered are (1) assistance with data analysis and (2) assistance with computer modeling. The only tangible evidence of past performance of this Core is contained in four examples, which are critiqued below. Future directions are slated for continued efforts in developing distributed parameter models, and new efforts to incorporate random effects modeling and create food-web models.